


[Moodboard] 'like' it or not

by WoollyLambdaPods



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods
Summary: A 'synesthesia' moodboard based on LenaLawlipop's reading of 'like' it or not.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun





	[Moodboard] 'like' it or not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[PODFIC] 'like' it or not - shortcrust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512693) by [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads). 




End file.
